


Silent conversation

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey can't stop wandering in the bullpen to have a look at Mike.<br/>Donna thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Based on a wonderful gifset on Tumblr from Krakatit.  
> This is a gift for our amazing Aqua and Erin in the Marvey fandom.  
> They keep organizing great stuff on tumblr to spread the Marvey love.

 

 

 

Sometimes it’s just too much and Harvey needs to _physically_ see Mike, just to make sure.

They’ve been dating for a couple of weeks now and Harvey is so in love it’s borderline ridiculous.

Donna knows, of course.

She is used to Harvey’s numerous incursions to the bullpen, even though he has absolutely no reason to wander around over there.

Donna wonders if all the other associates have noticed Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York, is now acting like a lovestruck teenager on a daily basis.

Donna thinks Harvey’s crush on Mike is the cutest thing.

Harvey stands, right in the middle of the corridor, watching Mike from afar.

He represses the urge to kiss him senseless, Louis be damned.

Mike is beautiful, engrossed in some _tedious_ paper work for Louis, no doubt.

Harvey studies Mike’s profile, remembering the night before.

He parts his lips, shivering with want and -

_Mike feels him._

Mike always senses when Harvey craves for him.

They both begin one of their numerous silent conversations.

_Mike, I miss you-_

_I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you._

_Mike?_

_Yeah, I’d like to kiss you too._

_Tonight?_

_Yeah. I'll drop by at your place as soon as Louis lets me leave._

 

 

Originally posted by Krakatit on tumblr  <http://krakatit.tumblr.com/post/137037648154/science-side-of-tumblr-explain-this-look-to-me>

 

 


End file.
